


And all that jazz

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, alternative universe - musical, mentions of murders, no actual song was harmed during the production of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: Revisitation of 3 musicals for the Reaper76 shipPhantom of the OperaChicagoMoulin Rouge





	1. Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> More than 1 month ago an anon challenged me on tumblr to write an AU drabble (or 3) about my otp and the first AU that I ever came up for this fandom was a Phantom of the Opera one, many months ago. It was only fair to make the other 2 drabbles too about musicals.  
> They're quite old musicals I guess.

The lock of the door got turned but Jack didn't notice it. He was too busy changing into something more comfortable than stage clothes, deciding in the end for a white gown with laces at the hems.  
  
The oddity of the situation hit him when he entered the waiting room of his dressing room and suddenly all the candles turned off as if by magic.  
  
He told himself he wouldn't act scared. Jack had always been brave, since the day he had been left all alone in the world, orphan of the omnic crisis. Hesitating for a brief moment he looked around, checking for a possible intruder. One could never know, given the times. Not to mention Jack was steadily becoming the new star of the opera. Everything could be possible, even the worst possibility.  
  
The voice that broke the tense silence put Jack's nerves to rest. Upon recognizing who was speaking, he relaxed immediately. Jack had no face nor a proper name to associate with the entity but the deep voice that had spent so much excruciating time coaching him through arpeggios and melodies was his Angel of music. An obscure entity who followed him ever since the day he put foot inside the Opéra Garnier and who Jack believed was a messenger from his deceased father.  
  
It called to him with his tenor tone, warming its way into Jack's heart even if it stung of jealousy and possessiveness, “ignorant fool this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!”  
  
Jack had to hide his smile at being somehow coveted that way but more important matters where at hand, like his musical education. Sweet-talking the Angel out oh his outbursts was something that Jack had long since grown used to do. He had a demanding nature, prone to tantrums that seemed to be placated only by Jack's angelic voice hitting the right notes of a soft melody – the kind that stole hearts and tears at the same time.  
  
Maybe, though, this time the ghost had felt that his domain over Jack was being threatened, undermined enough that he wanted to re-assert his power over the singer once and for all. Jack was slipping from between his fingers, captivated by the spell of an admirer who had nothing to offer other than the funds that surely were not coming from the hard work. Certainly not someone who deserved him.  
  
If the ghost living in the basement of the Opéra wanted to keep Jack close to him he needed to offer him something more valuable than vile money, or his expertise on singing. He needed to entice him, draw his attention by making him curious and ensnare Jack in his net. His mellifluous words had offered him the coveted sight of his face.  
  
Jack followed his beloved voice toward the mirror and into it, until he came face to face with the man wearing a white half mask, and then took his hand.

 


	2. Chicago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I thank Lacertae for betaing my fics <3

That surely wasn't the way that Jack Morrison thought he would become famous and end up under the spotlight.

He had thought it would happen through a career in cabaret, dancing and singing and looking like a delicious candy wrapped in refined, sparkling sequin clothes, and all that jazz.

Instead, his audience would get to know him in a very different way... by his bewildered mugshot greeting the readers of tomorrow's newspapers from the first page, the caption calling him murderer.

But that would be for tomorrow. As for today, Jack had been dragged off to jail to wait for his turn at the courthouse, thrown in together with similarly convicted felons.

There with hims was Gabriel Reyes in all his glory, the latest murderous sensation in town. He was famous for the show he shared with his brother and for killing said brother and his own cheating husband in a blind rage. He had seemed to realize what he had done only afterward, while washing his hands from all their blood. There had been no guilt whatsoever.

It was too bad that Gabriel's fame was already on the path of decline due to Jack's unexpected stunt.

The world was full of sharks and once Jack had managed to grab the spotlight for himself, he found it difficult to let go of it, or share, even if Reyes was a true vaudevillain, more than Jack could ever dream of being. A hot one too, worth to dance a sweet tango with, but as far as Jack was concerned, it was not enough for him to give up on his one chance at popularity.

Jack had done anything he could in order to hold on this opportunity; he scraped together what little money he had and made sure his tale was even more pathetic, appealing to the masses, fluttering his eyelashes at the paparazzi and lawyers alike.

It was that way that Ana Amari, best criminal defense lawyer of the city did her gigs: pretty boys with pretty eyes and sob stories. She was quick to switch from Gabriel's case to Jack's, and her silver tongue was legendary in court. She spun his account until it became unrecognizable and far from the truth. It was self defense! They'd both reached for the pulse rifle!

Almost ashamed by his own actions, Jack accepted tips from Ana that would have been otherwise used in Gabriel's case, making the celebrated actor go ballistic. 

In the end though, after his own sentence had been lifted, it had been Gabriel the one to seek Jack out and ask for his help. Cooperation. “You know, my double act is still a damn fun time. But to put it on I need a partner.”

Double act, double the murderers for double the fame. The vaudeville scene was going to become all theirs. And the inviting smile on Gabriel's face was naughty enough to suggest that more would be shared between them than just the profits.

Jack accepted.


	3. Moulin Rouge

The room was the most absurd collection of things Jack had ever had the pleasure of seeing. It should have been a pleasure. Probably. It was not. It was gaudy, an extravaganza of exotic objects unlike any other, and far removed from the simple, almost puritan education Jack had received while growing up. It made him uneasy, thorn between gawking at the mess or leaving in a hurry.

There where red drapes everywhere, carved panels of gold painted wood, statues of monstrous foreign creatures... In the middle of all that opulence, clad in nothing but black satin and lace lingerie clinging to his statuesque body stood Mr Gabriel, motionless. His smile was a little awkward, too big and unnatural, one hand in the air, the other resting on the inviting curve of his hip. 

Jack had to be honest with himself: he would have immediately said yes to anything the actor proposed him, then and there, at that display. The problem was, Mr Gabriel seemed to think the same - as soon as Jack started explaining the reason why he had been sent to meet up with him, Mr Gabriel had launched into a series of yips and barks at his words, rolling around on the silk sheets of the bed, gripping them in his beautiful fingers like a lifeline.

Uncomfortable at the display due to both a certain sense of decorum that was being offended and the fact that he felt a growing attraction at the sight that he could not deny, Jack tried to not stammer as he reminded Mr Gabriel that he was there for a private poetry reading session, as per their prior agreement in the ballroom.

When Mr Gabriel pulled Jack down on the bed with him, begging for more naughty words, Jack gaped at him like a fish. Was Mr Gabriel a kindred soul, one who trembled in delight at the beauty of rhymes and poetry? 

The hand that sneaked on his inner thigh and the hot mouth latching at the base of his neck, where is pulse was beating faster than usual, told Jack a different story. Yeah, no. Big mistake.

That wasn't what Torbjörn had sent Jack there for! He said as much to Mr Gabriel and the performer recoiled at the words.

“Torbjörn... You're not the Duke!” Mr Gabriel was both offended and distressed. It would have been comical if he weren't throwing accusing glares at Jack, who still found him the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen, even if he looked murderous at the moment.

“I-I am not!” what must have happened was becoming clear to him. An even bigger mistake.

A sharp knock on the door broke the momentary stall between the two.

“Shit, the Duke!” Mr Gabriel whispered as his face paled, eyes snapping to the door.

Shit indeed, Jack thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene that inspired this drabble is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6C44ybv5lis)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. I hope you enjoyed the fic :3

**Author's Note:**

> The scene I'm referencing is [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yh3_ps50yrg).
> 
> Kudos and comments make an author happy :)


End file.
